Ninety-Seven Percent
by Sapphire Lune
Summary: Marriage Law fic. Hermione is lonely and wishes she could find the man of her dreams. Snape is as dour as ever. What happens when the Ministry of Magic just won't mind their own business? My first fic, so go easy on me.WIP. Non CANON conforming. P.S. Reviews are welcome! Enjoy my little Potter nerds!
1. Ministry Say Wha-?

I own nothing. J.K. Rowling is a boss. These are her characters. I just like to play with them:)

**Chapter 1. MINISTRY SAY WHA-?**

The wind rattled the window. That's all she could think about. _Creak. Creak. Creak. _She turned over to her other side restlessly, yet still it persisted. She groaned in frustration, her face pressed into her pillow. Her legs tangled in the sheets, her forehead was beaded with sweat, and that damn window was driving her mad. Hermione threaded her fingers into the sheets, clutching and releasing the material over and over again. She had never been able to have a good night's sleep. Not since she was very young. There was just so much to _do._

She rolled onto her back once more and stared up at the ceiling. The moon cast a faint light through the window that fell on the foot of her bed. She watched the air stirring in that beam of light. She tried to ignore the feeling that was causing this night's bout of insomnia. Still it throbbed in her breast, angry and ready. She closed her eyes against it. The _loneliness._

She had ended her relationship with Ron a week prior, and though she had broken it off, she couldn't help but feel the loss. It just hadn't worked between them, she knew it never would. He was into quidditch and displayed his emotions so readily. She was reserved and thoughtful and preferred the company of a good book to an actual person.

Oh yes, she used to be bossy and loud, but the years had changed her so much. She wasn't as quick to laugh and often spent time alone. The combined stress of school and the upcoming battle was taking its toll on everyone. Ron had tried to make an effort, had brought her flowers and kissed her so sweetly. But Hermione couldn't help but feel it was wrong, all wrong, and often turned away from his kisses and grew stiff in his embraces. Ron was like a brother to her, one of her oldest friends, for she did not have many friends at all before Hogwarts. He had been sad and angry when she suggested they break it off, but had come around a couple of days later. He was so _forgiving. _It tore her up inside.

The dull ache in her heart continued to assault her and she took a deep steadying breath, surprised when the breath felt so tight in her throat and sounded so choked to her ears. She focused on the sound of her roomates' breathing. They could sleep soundly, have peaceful dreams. They weren't best friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived. They hadn't just broken their best friend's heart. They weren't so lonely that it _ached_. She nuzzled her face into her pillow and calmed her breathing.

Lavender's rather ugly snore drifted over to Hermione and she smiled faintly. _You can't have everything Dear, _she thought. She closed her eyes and imagined someone who could make her feel whole and safe, someone she could speak to intellectually, and banter about Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions with. She didn't know who was this perfect, and her mind wouldn't supply her with a face, but she found that she didn't mind much, as she drifted to sleep. And when she dreampt, she dreampt of him.

xxx

"Miss Granger! Are you deaf? How many times have I told you not to assist him!" Professor Snape slammed his hand down on her table, his big, dark eyes leveled at her in frustration.

She blushed furiously, her eyes looking anywhere but at him, "I'm sorry, sir."

Snape sneered at her. "_Sorry _is no longer good enough, Miss Granger. It seems you are incapable of minding your own bloody business. Are you aware, Miss Granger, that everytime you hiss your assistance into his ear that you are _cheating_?"

Hermione's mouth fell open in horror. "Professor-I didn't mean-"

He snarled at her, "Silence, girl!" Professor Snape turned away from her with a flick of his cloak, his way of dismissal. "Are you aware of Hogwarts' cheating policy, Miss Granger? Surely you've read all about it."

She could practically hear him smirking, though she could not see his face with his back turned to her. She raised her chin defiantly, "Yes, sir."

He swirled around to meet her gaze, his cloak billowing around him madly. "Ah, so how many detentions do you think you deserve? Think hard now, you've been cheating for more than six years."

Anger bubbled hot and untamed in her veins, and she practically snarled, "I've been saving us from disaster for six years. He'd have ruined more cauldrons than all of the school possesses."

He was in her face in a moment, his ebony eyes glaring at her beneath his impossibly long lashes. "You'll want to be _very_ careful how you speak to me, Granger." His voice was so soft it was a near whisper, and as smooth as silk, yet as dangerous as a blade to her throat.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest, her fingers were numb with adrenaline and fear, her breath quickened and she did not speak, for fear that her voice would falter.

The potion's master finally seemed to take mercy on her, for he backed away from her slowly, as all her classmates stared aghast that THE Hermione Granger would ever speak to a teacher in such a way and that the bat of the dungeons would ever allow it without taking house points.

Finally, Snape spoke, "You will be in this classroom immediately after dinner for your detention. I do not tolerate tardiness, Miss Granger. Class Dismissed."

Everyone rose from their benches, bottling their potions and leaving them on his desk for grading. Once they had exited, Harry and Ron turned to her and simultaneously shouted, "Bloody hell, Hermione!"

She scowled at them and kept walking, still they continued. "What were you thinking? Since when do you let the Greasy Git get to you?" Ron asked as he shared a startled glance with Harry over her head. "I can't imagine what he'll have you doing in detention after that little stunt. He seemed very angry, Hermione. No one has ever stood up to him before."

Harry looked down at her, his green eyes full of concern. He said quietly, "Are you all right Hermione? Have you been sleeping?"

_Harry always sees too much,_ she thought miserably. She looked up at him, giving him a faint smile, "I'll be fine, Harry. It's nothing to worry about."

He still looked worried but chose not to address it. He looped an arm around her shoulder and said, "You'll tell us if theirs anything we can do, okay?" Ron slung an arm around her as well and ruffled her hair affectionately, "Yeah, 'Mione. You're important to us you know. Where would we ever find a brainy, mad-haired, midget to replace you? You must think of others sometimes, dear, it's not all about you." He sniffed haughtily, his nose upturned put his eyes that peeked down at her were full of mischief.

She glared up at him, "First of all, I am NOT a midget, you insensitive bit of-"

He cut her off with an incredulous look. "Oh please, you're like five feet thats hardly normal-"

"Five feet and two inches, thank you very much. It's not my bloody fault you two are giants!"

Ron and Harry shared an amused look above her head and she scowled at the pair of them. This is why she hated being between the two of them.

"Mione," Harry asked sweetly, "Haven't you ever noticed how large everything is? It's because you're quite small, not that size matters at all, dear..."

She looked up at him just as kindly, "Is that what you tell yourself, Harry?"

She heard Ron splutter above her and Harry flinched, clutching his heart in mock pain, "You wound me, my midgety friend."

She growled at him and pressed forward, stalking into the Charms classroom with a huff. Ron shared an amused glance with Harry, "I think we've had a bad influence on her." Ron chuckled. Harry grinned at him as they followed their friend inside.

xxx

She pushed her food around her plate nervously, trying not to look at the staff table. "Are you actually going to eat any of that?" Ron asked sarcastically.

She gave him a dirty look. "Why? Not enough on your plate?" She eyed his mountain portion of chicken that he was devouring with a disturbing amount of gusto.

Ron looked mildly offended, while Harry just shrugged at him, "Don't mind her, mate. She's just in a snit because she has to spend the night with Snape."

Ron nearly choked on his food and Hermione gave Harry a disgusted look. "Not like that! Merlin! I meant detention!" Harry blushed and cringed. Hermione just shook her head and pushed her plate away.

Standing up, she gathered her things and cast a quick glance at the staff table. Not only was Snape there, but he was glaring at her over his goblet. She turned away hastily and made her way to the doors, casting her goodbyes over her shoulder to her friends. She made her way down to the dungeons and stopped in front of his door. She leaned carefully against the wall opposite and sighed, closing her eyes.

She knew she had done wrong by helping Neville and by speaking to Snape in such a way, but it didn't lessen her frustration all. She remained that way, eyes closed and thoughtful, and was quite lost to the world until she heard his velvety tones in front of her, "Tired, Miss Granger? Should we reschedule, then?"

She opened amber eyes to meet his coal ones, startled at their close proximity. She shrunk back into the stone, away from their searching depths. "No, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

He sneered and turned away from her, taking down his wards and opening the classroom door with a flick of his hand. She watched him, impressed. She never knew he could do wandless magic. But then, there were probably many things she didn't know about her taciturn professor. She followed him inside and when he sat at his desk, she stood uncertainly in front of it, awaiting instruction. He looked at her, his gaze calculating and assessing at the same time. She wanted to squirm and fidget under that gaze, but remained defiantly still because she knew her discomfort pleased him.

He steepled his fingers together and told her quietly,"Miss Granger, tonight you will be sorting through my store cupboard. You will pull anything that has expired and you will clean every inch of that storeroom. You will not leave until I am satisfied. Is that clear?"

She met his gaze without expression, "Yes sir" Yet internally she was miserable. That task would take hours, hours that she could spend studying-

"I trust you are quite familiar with the storeroom?" He asked, and his voice held a challenge. He _knew._ He knew she had stolen from his stores, but she'd be damned if she gave him any sort of clue. She merely nodded her head and walked to the storeroom. She looked patiently back at him, and he was still watching her carefully, daring her to do anything that would prompt his anger.

"Will you remove the wards, sir?" she asked.

He sneered at her, " Surely you remember how you managed it last time?"

She smiled at him pleasantly. " The wards are much stronger this time, sir. It could take nearly five minutes. Am I to assume you want me to waste time doing what will take you mere seconds?"

He snarled at her and waved his hand, dismanteling the wards, and the door swung open. "Five minutes" he scoffed. "Insufferable chit." He began to grade papers rather savagely, his bottle of red ink amusingly low.

She grinned to herself and ducked inside. He watched her honey-colored curls whip out of his sight and called out to her back furiously, "Break anything and you'll regret it, girl." She just smiled wider and started to work.

xxx

Hermione scarfed down her eggs with a ferocity that would make Ron proud. She hadn't eaten much at all the night before and so was starving the next morning. Harry grinned at her over his juice, while Ron shoveled his food into his mouth, seemingly in a competition with Hermione.

The Daily Prophet landed with a clatter on her plate and she glared at the delivery bird before paying it and unrolling the paper leisurely. And promptly dropped it after a reading the first article. She stared unseeing ahead of her. Harry tried to get her attention, and when failing to do so, snatched up the paper and read the headline. "Blimey.." he breathed.

All around the Great Hall were sounds of dismay and outrage as news reached all. **"Marriage Law Enacted: All Muggleborns Of Age To Be Married!"**

xxx

Hermione attended classes that day in a daze. Get married? She was only seventeen!Well, actually about twenty because of her liberal use of the time-turner in third year but still...She couldn't get married right now! She had to finish her education!She wanted to go to University for Merlin's sake! How could Dumbledore let this happen? Didn't he have some sort of sway in these matters?

At dinner, she didn't even notice when an official looking envelope was dropped in front of her, nor did she notice identical ones being dropped all over the hall. Harry shook her roughly and thrust the letter into her hands, urging her to open it.

With shaking fingers, she did, and stared down at the words numbly.

**Dear Miss Hermione Granger,**

**We are pleased to announce the enactment of the marriage law which you will have a requirement to participate in. These are the following candidates that have been chosen for you based on your magical talent and the likelihood of such a union producing magical offspring. The candidates are as follows:**

**Mr. William Herald Bloxam: Aged 27; Location: London, England; Profession: Spells Master; Match percentage: 68%**

**Mr. Victor Maxwell Hareward: Aged 45; Location: Edinburgh, Scotland; Profession: Vice President for Hogwarts Board of Governors; Match Percentage: 73%**

And the list went on. Men she didn't know. Men who had been _chosen for her_. Men she was expected to have children with. And then her heart nearly stopped as she finally recognized a name.

**Mr. Severus Tobias Snape:Aged 36**; **Location: Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Scotland; Profession: Potion's Master; Potion's Professor; Private Business Owner; Match Percentage: 97% **

Snape! They had matched her with Snape? Were they insane? They would murder each other within hours! Ninety-seven percent? What were they playing at? She swallowed and continued to scan for anyone she knew. She stifled a groan when her eyes met the last name on the list.

**Mr. George Weasley: Aged 20; Location: London, England; Profession: Private Business Owner; Match Percentage: 75%**

**Congratulations, and remember, you must choose a partner within thirty days or a formal hearing will be required.**

**Sincerely, **

**Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic**

Hermione was shaking visably as she stuffed the letter into her bag as quickly as possible. She was deaf to her friends calls as her eyes found the man the ministry claimed was her magical equal. He was looking at her too, his letter hanging limply from his fingertips. His black eyes pierced her, his anger was tangible and she found she could not look at him any longer. Her eyes downcast, she fled the Great Hall.

xxx

Hermione sniffed miserably. She couldn't marry a stranger. What if he was horrible? She couldn't stand the thought of a stranger with express privilige to dive between her thighs whenever the urge hit him.

She couldn't marry George. He was like a big brother. She could not, would not wed a Weasley.

And Snape...he was so cruel. But he was a powerful wizard and he could keep her safe.

She wiped her eyes hurredly on her robes. Speaking of Snape, she had another detention with him tonight. She groaned. She couldn't face him, not this soon. Not while that ninety-seven percent was so fresh in her mind. She would just have to suck it up.

She dashed out of Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom and down the hallways until she reached his classroom. She raised her fist to knock but the door was yanked open to reveal the surly professor glaring down at her.

"You're late" he remarked.

She looked him in the eyes boldly, "Sorry, sir. I've had quite a horrid day."

He scowled down at her, "Haven't we all..." He stood aside to let her pass into the room and shut the door behind her.

She went straight to the bench at the front of the class and plopped down gracelessly, uncaring of the repercussions. He hardly spared her a glance, but sat down at his desk and stared down at the dark wood as if it held the answers to the universe. _If only, Professor _she thought sadly.

After several minutes of this she finally spoke. "Who will you choose, Professor" she asked cautiously. But when his eyes met hers, they looked as lost as she felt.

Surprisingly, he answered. "I do not know, Miss Granger. All of my match percentages were dismally low, women I have never met, accept one..."he trailed off, his eyes meeting hers briefly, before scowling and examining the desk once more.

"I had similar results," she told him, "Accept one..."

His eyes snapped to hers and the tension in the room was palpable. "It's inappropriate", he said immediately.

She gazed at him thoughtfully, "The Ministry doesn't seem to think so."

He snarled and stood abruptly, "What are you insinuating, Miss Granger?"

She stood as well and walked up to him calmly. "I'm not insinuating anything, Professor. Merely wondering when you will ask."

His eyes widened. "Ask? Ask what, Granger?" He thundered.

"Ask to marry me of course." Outwardly Hermione was haughty and sure, but inside she quaked, _I just asked my teacher to propose to me!_ She continued on however. "It seems the most logical option really. We know one another, so we won't be marrying strangers. In a year I will be gone to University and you'll hardly see me at all, accept at night. I can continue my education and you will be able to continue teaching. Besides, ninety-seven percent is quite a telling sign, is it not?"

He was speechless. Severus Snape, bastard extrordonaire,bat of the dungeons, THE greasy git was speechless. Then he raised his arm and whispered a faint spell. A small box zoomed into his palm. He sank to his knees in front of her and she thought she might actually die from shock.

He glared at her as he flipped open the small box to reveal a large emerald with a silver band which surface was engraved with small slithering serpents. He looked at her with his big ebony eyes and she was struck at how long his eyelashes were. "Hermione Granger" He said in his most velvety tones,"Will you marry me?"

Hermione couldn't breath. When she'd come to detention that night, she'd had no idea what would happen. But her heart stirred and that ache in her breast throbbed while her blood sang. She looked at his ink black hair, the sharp jaw, and large, proud nose, the mouth that was pressed into a thin line. And his eyes. She could not reject those eyes. Those eyes and that body would protect her. The rest would come and she would be ready. "Yes" she breathed at him.

He took her hand in his large one. How silly they looked together. His calloused, long, and angel white. Hers small, lightly freckled, and delicate. He slid the ring on to her finger. _Perfect fit_, she thought absently.

He stood and grasped her chin between his fingers, pulling her face so he could see it. His eyes were like open pools of ink. She'd never seen him look so vulnerable. "I hope you know what you're getting into, Granger."

She looked back at him, fear and uncertainty swimming in her copper eyes."Not a clue" she breathed.

xxx

SNAPE POV

**Dear Mr. Severus Snape,**

**We are pleased to announce the enactment of the marriage law which you will have a requirement to participate in. These are the following candidates that have been chosen for you based on your magical talent and the likelihood of such a union producing magical offspring. The candidates are as follows:**

Severus scanned the names on the list with cold fury. He could feel his magic racing through his veins, singing and snarling in tangent. He scowled blackly as he saw the match percentages ranging anywhere from fifty to sixty-five. Why couldn't the Ministry find a different wizard to use for the marriage law? His chances at siring with one of these females was laughably low. The muggleborns were required to participate, but the rest were either chosen randomly or picked based on magical ability. Should he be flattered? He growled out loud.

Then, he stopped breathing, his heart clenched painfully in his chest, and his magic reacted violently, a spark leaping from his skin to sizzle on his half eaten steak. He couldn't blink, he just kept staring at that entry, the one that made his blood sear in his veins.

**Miss Hermione Jean Granger: Aged 17; Location: Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Scotland; Profession: None; Match Percentage: 97%**

Drunk. Whoever had figured these percentages had been _drunk._ Because there was no possible way that the Gryffindorr princess was a ninety-seven percent match for him. How could they expect him to wed and bed one of his students?

He sat there shocked for several minutes until he felt a heavy stare on him. He glanced up to see Granger looking at him. Those wide amber eyes fixed and filled with confusion and fear. Then, mercifully, she looked away and practically flew from the Great Hall, heedless of her friends calls.

He stood up abruptly, ignoring Albus's concerned "Severus", and stalked from the hall as well and into the safety of his dungeons. As he walked, he remembered with a pang that he had ordered her to attend several more detentions with him._Damn._

He burst open his classroom door and headed to his potion's stores. After downing a claming draught, he sat with surly impatience at his desk, waiting for her to arrive, wondering if she would even show up.

Then, he felt it. It was a pulsing feeling deep in his gut. He could feel her, her essence, and she was close. He stalked to his door and threw it open. She stood there, her fist raised to knock, her face was flushed and her eyes shining. He noted that she had been crying. Her hair was a riot of butterscotch curls, touseled, yet shiny. Her full pink lips quivered slightly at the sight of him, but she quickly bit down on her bottom one, and clenched her hands spasmondically into her jumper.

"You're late" he sneered.

She looked up at him, and he vaguely registered that she had the smallest brush of freckles on her small, delicate nose. "Sorry, sir. I've had quite a horrid day."

_Oh, poor you_, he thought viciously but outwordly he just scowled and said, "Haven't we all..." He moved aside to let her pass into the room and shut the door behind her. She strolled into the room as if she owned the place and thumped into one of the desks at the front. He returned to his desk and stared down at the wood, noting distractedly that the patterns and swirls of it were oddly soothing.

After a while Granger finally said, "Who will you choose, Professor?"

He met her eyes and swallowed thickly, hoping she wouldn't notice. "I do not know, Miss Granger. All of my match percentages were dismally low, women I have never met, accept one..."he let his voice trail off. He looked up to see her reaction and when he encountered her pity filled eyes he scowled blackly at her.

"I had similar results," she told him, "Accept one..."

He met her eyes again and Severus could feel his magic stirring, begging him to get closer to her. Her magic _called _to him. It made him sneer just thinking about it. "It's inappropriate" He told her instantly.

She looked at him evenly, her coffee colored eyes disecting him bit by bit. Her gaze nearly made him shiver. "The Ministry doesn't seem to think so," she replied.

He snarled and stood up, taking a step toward her, his magic responding to this advancement with unrestrained glee. "What are you insinuating, Miss Granger?"

She rose from the bench, her small body trembling slightly, but that damn Gryffindor courage had her answering with a calm voice, "I'm not insinuating anything, Professor. Merely wondering when you will ask."

_Surely she can't be expecting-_ "Ask? Ask what, Granger?" He almost shouted.

"Ask to marry me of course." He seemed to go boneless in that instant. Did she just- "It seems the most logical option really. We know one another, so we won't be marrying strangers. In a year I will be gone to University and you'll hardly see me at all, accept at night. I can continue my education and you will be able to continue teaching. Besides, ninety-seven percent is quite a telling sign, is it not?"

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell her she was insufferable, insane, a silly little girl. He wanted to remind her that they would have to fuck. That he would part those small, slim legs and-

But he didn't do any of those things. He stood staring at this girl. This girl that stood so close to him now he could feel her magic pushing and pulling at him. He could smell her. She smelt of ink and parchment, but under that was sweet, salty, and just _Granger._ And in that moment he knew the choice wasn't up to him.

It had been decided when she had looked at him in the Great Hall. Her eyes had been so lost, and her soul, yes her fucking soul, had spilled forth across the expanse of students between them, and he could swear he felt it, still felt it. He could not deny her. He did the only thing he could do.

He summoned his grandmother's ring. And when it flew into his palm, he dropped to one knee in front of her. Even knelt as he was, his eyes were level with hers. _Such a small little thing, my future wife _he thought.

He searched her eyes for what felt like eternity, but was only mere seconds. Finally, he asked her, and it nearly choked him. He was punishing her. He was the selfish one. She was making the sacrifice. How could she ever choose him? "Hermione Granger" Her name tasted rich on his tongue,"Will you marry me?"

She seemed surprised, and that made him hate himself more. _I take it back_, he wanted to take it back so much. To let her go free, unscathed by his darkness. His pleas went unanswered however as she looked down at him and let out a breathy "Yes".

His body shuddering slightly with his riotess magic, he reached for her hand, and held it in his palm. It was a pretty little thing. Its digits slender, with long nails. A smattering of freckles graced the top, identical to the ones on her nose. He slid the ring on to her finger.

He stood to his full height and grabbed her chin, tilting it upwards, he repressed the urge to brush away the tear that escaped down her cheek. She seemed unaware of it, and it stood glistening on her smooth cheekbone. He dared not remove it. "I hope you know what you're getting into, Granger."

Unconsciously she lifted her hand to rest on his where it gripped her."Not a clue" she answered.

You like? I'm so nervous!

xxx Sapphire Lune


	2. No Congratulations For You

J.K. Rowling is awesome-sauce. Harry Potter is her creation. I only wish I had written it.

AN: Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my first chapter. I had no idea it would be so well received. I reposted chapter one because there were some really big flaws that were driving me crazy. Plus, some words got lost in the transition from computer to website! GASP! I'll do better this time, promise!

Danica: Thanks so much! I seriously considered doing that, but some things I wanted to add in Snape's POV really wouldn't mix well. However, I'm totally going to try to do that in the later chapters. I just have to figure out how!

Yeddi: I totally thought I could sort of change things around a bit but you're right, so I fixed it. Thanks for telling me!

Bluefirefly5: Thank you! I was really hoping I could draw you guys in with a solid first chapter:)

Chapter 2: No Congratulations For You

It was a bright sunny Saturday at Hogwarts and nearly everyone was at the quidditch pitch watching the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw game. Everyone except Hermione Granger. Hermione sat under a big oak by the Black Lake, her fingers picking mindlessly at the grass below her, staining her fingers green. Her head was bowed, her bangs obscuring her eyes. She stared down at the hand on her knee; the hand that was now sporting her new engagement ring. She couldn't get over her friend's reactions when they'd seen it.

"Are you mad! What'd you go and do that for, Hermione?"

"It wasn't like that, Ron. You don't understand! This isn't happening to _you!_"

"Good thing too! Imagine being engaged to Snape!"

"Oh, grow up, Ronald! Would you rather me have picked George and ruined his life? Or perhaps a complete stranger?"

"Either one of those options sound better than the Greasy Git!"

"I refuse to have this argument with you. Just butt out, will you!"

She had turned away from him then, after making a huge seen in the corridor. Ron wasn't giving up that easily though. He grabbed at her wrist, spinning her back toward him. She struggled against him, the other students stopping to look on curiously.

"Let go! You're hurting me!"

He released her slowly, his eyes still furious, his mouth in a tight line. "I won't do it again. Please explain this to me. You can't just spring this on me, and expect me not to react."

"React? Yes. Scream at me and assault my person? Not so much!"

She glared at him a few moments, though when he said nothing, she sighed and grabbed his arm, hauling him away from their ogling peers.

She led him up to the Gryffindor common room and over to the corner where Harry and Ginny were studying. Her heart felt tight as she looked at them together. They would look up at each other at the same time without fail, smile as if they shared a secret, then continue their work. She would never have that kind of love now.

Ron broke away from her and stood next to Harry's chair, his arms crossed and pouting with a vicious, "Tell them, then!"

She sighed, cutting her eyes at Harry and Ginny, who had twin expressions of bewilderment on their faces. Taking a deep breath, she leaned in and muttered, "I'm going to marry Professor Snape."

Harry looked gobsmacked, "Come again?", he asked incredulously

Ginny's eyes darted from Hermione's face, to her newly acquired ring, to the boys, and back again to Hermione. Harry meanwhile, stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand. He peered down at the ring and then up at her face, "Is this a joke? If it is, it's not funny."

She snatched her hand back, suddenly feeling the need to wipe her sweaty palms on her robes. "I'm not exactly singing show tunes over here, Harry! I'm just as upset as the rest of you. More so, as I'm the one getting married at seventeen." This is why she didn't want to tell them. Ron was looking like he had inhaled powdered dragon scales, Harry looked murderous, like he wanted to beat Snape to death with his Firebolt. She grimaced at that mental image. And Ginny... Merlin, Ginny looked just like her mother.

Ginny stood up finally, gently pushing Harry back from Hermione. Taking his place, she asked sternly, "Did he make you accept Hermione? We'll tell Dumbledore. He'll have it sorted out in no time."

Hermione shook her head furiously, "He did no such thing. I prompted him to ask me. Mostly because...well it seems the best route really." She couldn't tell them about the match percentage. They'd march right up to the Ministry and demand an audience with Fudge.

Nearly as bad, Harry piped up, "I'll write a letter. Bloody Ministry thinks they can just wreck people's lives. Pompous, slow minded, bigot-headed idiots, the lot of them. Where's my parchment?" Harry rummaged through his school bag like a maniac while Ron clutched the chair back, egging him on.

"A quill! Get me a quill! Merlin's dingy underpants, I'm out of ink! Ginny, where's your ink that changes color to suit your mood? Hurry now, before I have time to calm down!"

Ginny wearily huffed out "Prats." and brought her attention back to Hermione. "Ignore those gits."she nodded to Harry and Ron. "Is there anything I can do, 'Mione?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "No, Ginny. I just wanted to tell you before you heard it from someone else. I think... I believe I'll just go rest in the dorm."

Ginny nodded sympathetically, then turned to slap both boys in the back of the head. Ron was gesturing wildly over Harry's shoulder, giving him pointers, while Harry scratched at the parchment with his quill, ripping holes in the letter as he vented his anger via hate mail. They both looked up however, when Ginny's palm popped harshly against their skulls. "You can't send that, you dopes! I doubt the Minister of Magic is going to respond kindly to someone who calls him a pansy-assed, wanking, son-of-a-bowtruckle." Hermione left them as they were, her head throbbing with exhaustion and hurt. She couldn't be around her friends right now.

888

"Really Albus! You cannot expect me to stand idly by as he ruins the life of our most promising student!" Minerva McGonagall's Scottish accent rose to an alarmingly high octave.

"Come now, Minerva. Stop being unreasonable. She has to marry _someone. _I'm just relieved it's only Severus. Miss Granger is an intelligent young woman who can handle herself. If she wants to choose Severus, that is her call. And as I said, Minerva, we're lucky Severus was an _option_. Also, Miss Granger already knows he is a spy, so we don't have to worry about an uninformed party compromising his cover. Imagine having to explain to some unknown woman where he goes when he is called- "

"Yes, yes, that's quite-fortunate and she could do worse, I suppose but-"

Severus scowled at her, "Care to rephrase, Minerva? After all, I am right beside you and can hear every word you're saying."

Minerva had the decency to look sheepish, "You know I meant nothing by it, Severus."

"Do I?" he scathed bad-naturedly.

Albus held up his hands to cease their argument, "Enough, both of you." He turned to look at Severus, "I hope this doesn't inconvenience you too much, my boy? Having a teenage witch in your personal space? But I'm sure you must have something in common. You might even learn to tolerate her. Perhaps become friends? Or something more?" He twinkled at him.

"Oh, that's spectacular. Really damn spiffing. Merlin knows you've been trying to play match-maker for years, Albus-"

"Well I had rather hoped for someone older, but I suppose Miss Granger is rather suited to you. Don't you think?"Albus paused for a moment, twiddling his thumbs and looked at Severus with a hint of mischief, "She's quite pretty is she not, Severus?"

He didn't grace Albus with an answer. Only a loud slam of his door as he took his leave from the office, Minerva looking thunderstruck, while Albus hid his smile behind his clasped fingers.

888

Severus stalked angrily away from the castle, _Meddling old bastard, _he thought. He had gone to Albus to be yelled at, to be shamed, and given a way out. He should have known better than to believe the old man would be anything but thrilled. It was rather disturbing. The outside air was calming him. Everyone was at the quidditch pitch, but he knew that being in a crowd would only make his mood blacker. He headed off towards the lake, maybe there would be some more potion's ingredients he could collect. The squid was known to shed a tentacle now and then-

He was torn from his internal thoughts by the sight of a golden mass of curls shining merrily in the sun. The owner of the tresses however, was curled in on herself awkwardly, ripping up the grass, and giving off a specific aura of discontent. _I suppose I'm to blame_. His magic begin to stir like a child awakening from a nap. He felt the pull to her stronger than he'd ever had. Before he had proposed to the little chit, the feeling had been a mere background noise. But ever since then, he had become hyper aware of her presence when in close proximity.

He could feel many witches and wizards magic, but hers had been strange from the beginning. It was disorienting at first, the eleven-year-old girl waving her hand around like a lunatic, nearly putting out her classmate's eye, while her magic exploded against his skin chaotically. Her magic had a rather bursting quality about it. Particularly when she had just solved a problem or found an answer. He had been out of sorts the entire first lesson. Not to mention Potter and his very _loud _magic. He despised the boy for more than just his father.

Before he could stop them, his thoughts turned to Lily. Lily had betrayed him by marrying James Potter. He had betrayed her by unwittingly handing the Dark Lord her death sentence. So many years had passed, but he still felt the loss like a burning ache in his throat. And of course every time he saw Potter's spawn, with Potter Senior's face but with Lily's eyes, it was like he was sliced open all over again, his blood pouring from the old wound in his heart. Severus had loved no one since Lily. He didn't believe he could. He couldn't give that much of himself to another person, only to get hurt again.

He sighed heavily and made his way over. She didn't even look up from her task when he came to stand over her and he had to call her name several times before she responded. She looked up suddenly, blinking as the glare from the sun caught her eyes. She was shocked to see him there, that was for certain.

"Professor" she acknowledged, "Why aren't you at the match?" she asked.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and replied waspishly, "That's none of your concern, Miss Granger." He sniffed at her with disdain, "Why are _you _not at the match?"

She gave him a rather ugly look that made him want to take off house points. He just barely restrained himself. She turned her head away from him, her cheeks reddening slightly. "I just couldn't be around all of those people. It's like a center of concentrated joy. I would rather be angsty today." she mumbled into her shoulder.

"You're doing quite a good job." he said nastily.

"Please don't be that way." she said suddenly, looking up at him with all the earnest of a Hufflepuff. He sneered.

"What way, Granger?" A bastard? he supplied to himself.

"You pretend to be so cruel but you would not have sacrificed everything and agreed to marry me-"

"Sacrifice? Granger, are you really that naïve? What am I sacrificing? I'm gaining a woman to warm my bed, I hardly think that's sacrifice-"

"You know it's so much more than that! This farce of a marriage will have everyone believing you're some sort of lecher. You're giving up your honor, Professor!"

"Oh, spare me your Gryffindor theatrics. I've no scrap of honor left. That died many years ago."

Granger shook her head frantically, "You're a hero, sir. You risk your life every time you go to _him._"

"I'm no hero, girl. Yes, I risk my life for the Order, but _thankfully_ all but a few know I'm a spy. So what does that look like to you, Granger? If you knew nothing of my activities as a double agent? If you knew me only as 'Severus Snape: Ex-Deatheater'?"

"But Dumbledore testified! He proved that you changed sides!"

Snape looked at her as if she were a blast-ended skrewt, "You will find, Miss Granger, that not everyone holds Dumbledore's word in as much regard as you do." When she just looked stunned he said. "There is a world outside of Hogwarts, Miss Granger. It's best you get used to the idea, for you'll soon be joining it."

He turned to go from her, but couldn't help but hear her small voice tremble, "You can't make me hate you. Not after what you've done for me."

He looked back at her. Her knees to her chest, her shining hair falling wildly over her shoulders, and her eyes that looked so certain, as though he'd asked her how to spell her name.

He looked at her coldly. He wanted to punish her just as much as himself. "I need not _make _you, much less try at all. It will come naturally to you, just like with everyone else."

She set her chin stubbornly, but her lower lip trembled. He had the urge to smooth his thumb across it.

She stood up then, raising up to her full, rather diminutive, height. Her eyes sparkled with a fire he had yet to encounter with the most fearsome of wizards. She looked powerful in that moment, and her magic began to beat at him like a drum, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"I won't fear you, Severus Snape, and I will not hate you." The command in her voice would make a first year tremble. But he was a grown man, and a dangerous one at that, so he just looked down at her, and with a voice like a hot knife slicing into warm butter, he said , "Then you are a fool."

888

Hermione sat quietly at dinner, absorbed in her thoughts and not touching anything on her plate. Ron and Harry kept glancing at her nervously, as if afraid of what they affectionately called a 'Mione Meltdown'. She looked at neither one of them, but instead stared down at the emerald Snape had given her, twisting it from side to side and watching the tiny facets jump and gleam. She couldn't get his voice out of her head, _Then you are a fool._ No one had ever called her that before.

She looked up at the high table and was surprised to see Dumbledore twinkling down at her. She quickly averted her eyes. What was that about?

Suddenly, a large, official looking owl dropped a letter in front of her. _Oh no, not another one_, she thought miserably. She picked it up and opened it with trepid fingers.

**Dear Miss Hermione Granger, **

**We are pleased to inform you** **that your candidate choice has been processed and validated. Your wedding is scheduled to take place on the twenty-sixth of October at a venue of your choosing. Financial aid will be provided if required. Please reply with venue choice and financial request(if needed) no later than the twenty-third. We await your owl.**

**Wanda Merriweather**

**Magic Relations and Unions Office **

**Ministry Of Magic**

Hermione swallowed thickly. The twenty-sixth? She didn't even get to choose her wedding day? She only had a week-seven bloody days!- to prepare for her wedding.

She couldn't breath. She was crumpling the letter, but she couldn't stop herself, her fingers kept flexing against the paper. She felt this shock at the base of her spine. This was fear. She didn't hate him. She hated the Ministry. _Then you are a fool_. She closed her eyes , trying to block out all of the people around her.

Then, she started and looked for him. He was watching her, his own letter lay forgotten by his plate. His sable eyes were like endless tunnels with no way out. Looking at him then, she felt despair. How could they believe they could have any sort of control over this? _I'm a fool. We are fools._

888

Severus tossed and turned that night, his body slicked with sweat. Finally, he growled and sat up, the green silk covers falling away. He rose from the bed, dressed in nothing but black pajama bottoms, and crossed the chilly stone floor to the enchanted window. He had transfigured a stretch of wall into an image of the outside as it was a story above him. A clever bit of wand-work, something he had learned from Albus of all people. He gazed out over the grounds, the moon cast an eerie light on the trees, and he could barely make out the restless surface of the Black Lake. He stood framed against the window, looking but not seeing. His head throbbed as his thoughts swirled around his head madly. He slumped against the cold glass and closed his eyes wearily, only to see Granger's coppery eyes. He saw the helpless fear of a beautiful youth. The innocence stolen so suddenly it knocked your feet out from under you. He saw his mother the first time he witnessed his father's temper. Her blood on the carpet, her lip split, and the fear in her eyes as she suddenly saw his father clearly. He saw his father cold and angry-always angry- smelling of liquor and other women. The torment continued to flow and he punished himself again and again. How could he have brought Granger into this desolate life he lived? He could've said no. He could've demanded she leave and never come back. But he had seen her life, her goodness, her innocence, and had grasped it. Grabbed it and consumed it like a dying man. For this he could not forgive himself. He added it to his many sins and reveled in the pain it brought. This was all he deserved. For his mother. For Lily. For Hermione.

OH MAN! Things just got super real super fast!;) Poor Snape! That man needs a hug:(

xxx Sapphire Lune


	3. Connecting Pieces

AN: Okay, so let me first apologize profusely for my long absence. I started writing this a week before finals last semester. I was then preoccupied with two jobs all summer. Now that I've started school again and only have one job, I logged on to my profile to see a bunch of reviews that wanted to know when I would update. Sorry, don't hate me. I was in the middle of this chapter when I stopped but managed to get back into the story after such a long time. Hope you enjoy. And of course these characters aren't mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling, that lucky chick!

Chapter 3: Connecting Pieces

Her hands shook as she added the salamander blood to her lilac colored potion. She watched it bubble and hiss, the color changing to the darkest of reds, nearly black. She breathed a sigh of relief.

All was going well, even with her future husband hovering over her like a vulture. She looked back at him, but he was already turning away, after finding no fault in her work.

Beside her, Harry wiped sweat from his brow as he stirred his potion slowly. He was so tense his shoulders rippled and strained under his robes. Beside him, Ron was muttering a string of curses under his breath as his potion took on an unattractive mucus green color.

She shook her head in exasperation at him and turned back to her work. As she added her final ingredient, out of the corner of her eye she saw Neville preparing to drop something into his potion. She looked over just in time to see the mandrake leaves twirl down into the cauldron.

"Neville, those aren't part of the potion! What are you-" She was cut off by a loud _BANG!_ As Neville's cauldron exploded, showering her in his ruined potion.

The moment the potion touched her flesh, she shrieked. Heat and pain raced across her skin. _Burning, scorching._ She fell off her stool, curling in on herself as she whimpered and cried.

Meanwhile, everyone around her was panicking. Frightened cries erupted all over the classroom as people fled into the corridor. Harry and Ron were trying desperately to help Hermione but not knowing how, they were of very little help.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Snape roared, pushing the students to the side. After flinging the boys from her, he crouched low over her body, murmuring under his breath as his hands passed over her. They were glowing a bright blue, magic seeping into Hermione's ruined flesh.

Finally he placed a protective charm on himself and reached to pick her up, cradling her tiny body into his chest as he snarled at his students to make a path.

Neville sat at his table, leaning over his twisted scrap of a cauldron, his hands shaking and his eyes wide as saucers, but unseeing.

8888888888888

She writhed against him, her tortured cries falling on his ears like physical blows. Time was his enemy at this point. He didn't know if he had the time to take her to infirmary, and if he did, would Poppy have the proper remedy? No, he couldn't risk that. What if Poppy wasn't in? He definitely couldn't afford to waste time. He had the ingredients in his personal stores. Yes, that would have to do.

He kicked open the door to his quarters, racing to a long table in the corner of the room. He flung it's contents onto the stone floor and placed Hermione onto the surface. Her skin was so red, some places black with her burnt flesh. The potion was eating away at her.

He had to think quickly. He started to rip off her burning clothes, not daring to use magic to remove them in case it reacted with the potion. He stripped her down to her underwear, and used his wand to summon the proper potions.

They soared into his arms. He uncorked the first one and tried to get her to drink it. Hermione tossed her head from side to side, screaming in agony as the potion ate at her. He grabbed her chin, holding her still and forced the potion into her mouth, massaging her throat so she'd swallow. She gasped and choked but eventually stilled, the newly ingested potion stopping her from feeling as much pain, yet the burn was still there, not completely quieted.

Longbottom's disastrous concoction still caused her physical damage, however, so he hauled her up from the table and carried her to his bathroom. He had heard of muggle's using this particular method when coming into contact with dangerous chemicals. He had developed this procedure off of that premise and a potion to cleanse the skin of volatile potion's ingredients. He had yet to test it on anyone but himself up to this point, but now wasn't the time to doubt himself.

He opened the door to the shower and placed her on the tiled floor. He turned on the water, pointed his wand at the shower head, and cast a couple of intense cleaning spells. He then watched the water rain down on the crumpled form of his fiancé. She shivered violently, her body spasming as she gasped, the cold water soothing her burned flesh.

Hesitating slightly, Severus climbed into the shower, toting his potions, and sunk to the floor with her. He lifted her into his lap, turning her to face the water, and started to wash the potion from her marred skin. He made sure to do a thorough job, not missing a spot, then opened a bottle containing a liquid that resembled body wash. He poured the liquid onto his hands and started to apply it to her skin, watching as the potion mended her flesh and the water washed the residue away.

Once he was satisfied, he flicked his fingers and cast a warming spell on the water. He held her as the heated spray washed over them, one hand smoothing her hair from her face while the other clutched her around the waist, fingers stroking her back, reassuring himself as well as her. She curled into him, her face nuzzled into his neck as she relaxed, no longer in pain.

Her body was soft against him and curvy in all the right places. Her underwear and bra were white, so the water soaked into them, making them see through. He looked away quickly, casting a quick spell to make them a dark green color. He smirked a little at that. Imagine if Minerva knew what a state her little princess was in. Soaking wet, in a shower with her surly potion's professor, and wearing Slytherin green undergarments. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the little witch.

She had slipped into unconsciousness somewhere between being splashed by the potion and being thrown into the shower. She lay contentedly against his body, nestled in like a cat. He had sworn to himself that he would protect the little chit, and when he saw her covered in Longbottom's potion he thought he might lose her. He didn't have time to bring her to Madame Pomfrey with the potion's effects acting so rapidly.

He had heard her shout, had turned to see Longbottom's leaves flutter into his potion. He tried to get to them as fast as he could, but the potion had exploded, coating Hermione before he could get to her.

Then-oh Gods- her screams had rent the air. Her body had twisted upon the stones like a wild animal and he had been afraid. Severus Snape, who faced the Dark Lord on a regular basis, had been scared for the little creature he held in his arms now.

She stirred in his embrace, her tiny fingers working at his soaked robes. Her eye lids fluttered and her neck arched. She was searching-searching for him. He called her name softly, and her eyes strained and darted about until she found him. Her eyes were full of such wonder as she looked upon him.

"Professor" she mumbled, trying to sit up without success. Then, she seemed to realize where she was, who she was on top of, and how little clothing she wore. She squealed.

"P-professor. I'm so sorry. Why am I- where are my clothes?" She babbled, scooting to the other side of the shower.

He stood up wearily, towering over her as she looked up at him, all confusion. He turned off the taps and summoned a towel, crouching down to pull her up and then wrapping her in it. He led her out into his sitting room, and after casting some drying and warming spells on her, set her down in a chair by the fireplace.

With a wave of his wand, a fire roared into existence, and heat washed over Hermione's toes. Snape waved his wand over himself to dry off and then strode to his liquor cabinet to pour himself a stiff drink. With his firewhiskey in hand, he plopped gracefully into the chair opposite her and stared into the fire.

Hermione cast him a shocked look. _Drinking? In the middle of the day?_

He paid her no mind as he sipped at the amber colored liquid, but he finally spoke, "You could have died today, Miss Granger. Longbottom's mistake could have cost you your life. Fortunately I had the potions on hand to heal you. Your clothes will have to be burned, they are ruined, and you will have to apply a salve to your skin for a couple of days, but you should be well enough for classes tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, swallowing thickly. "Will Neville be alright, sir? He must be very upset."

Snape cast an incredulous look at her. "He wasn't almost flayed alive. So yes, I imagine he will be quite all right. He may face expulsion however."

Hermione jumped up, "Professor, no! He didn't mean to! You can't expel him."

Snape looked away from her, his cheeks going rather red, "Miss Granger" he said in a rather strained voice, "Your towel."

Hermione went bright red as she gathered her towel around her body once more. "Sorry, sir."

He looked back at her and studied her for a moment. "As for what you were saying, Miss Granger. It is up to his head of house and the headmaster if he will be expelled. I've no control over it."

She gripped the plush leather armrest of her chair tightly, "But you can speak for him. Tell them that he meant no harm-"

Snape stood abruptly, his features angry and flickering in the fire's light. "Of course he _meant _no harm. That still doesn't excuse his actions. He could have murdered you, Granger, and would have if I wasn't there to treat you. He is a danger to you and to his peers. If he cannot practice magic safely, then he ought not to be allowed to." Snape was livid, never had anything made him so mad.

His face softened ever so slightly, "He could've killed you, girl. After I promised I would-" He cut himself off abruptly. He looked away from her, "As I said, he is a danger to Hogwarts. I will not defend him. I am sorry." Since when had Snape ever apologized to anyone?

Hermione nodded and looked down. "I understand...Thank you, Professor."

He turned to her once more, his eyebrow lifted in question.

"For saving me. And for...taking care of me." She was still very embarrassed about the shower thing.

He seemed to understand however and nodded. "I assure you, Miss Granger, that I er-took no liberties with you whilst administering your care." He looked uncomfortable and abruptly downed his drink to cover the awkward silence between them.

Hermione blushed furiously and stood. "What should I do about my clothes, sir? I'd like to get back. I have Transfiguration this afternoon."

He scoffed at her. Merlin be damned if she missed one bloody class in her life! He stood too, setting his empty glass on a small table and began to unfasten his robes. Hermione's eyes went wide, and she trembled visibly, "What are you doing!"

He gave her a long suffering look, "Oh please, Granger. Don't get your knickers in a twist!" He drew the heavy black fabric from his body and pointed his wand at it. It shrunk considerably and when he held it out to her she realized his intention.

She thanked him and threw the robes over her head, her towel falling to the floor as the velvety fabric fell into place around her body, she buttoned them up slowly. Who would have thought the Professor's robes would be so soft? She looked up at him standing there in only a white button up shirt and black trousers and it struck her that she had never seen him so under dressed.

He was a fit wizard, tall and slender, but there was no softness about his frame. He was all elegant angles and hard muscle. _He looks rather good_ she thought. She shook herself out of her musings when she noted the hard look in his eye as he caught her ogling him.

"I've nothing for you to wear under them, I'm afraid, but you should be able to get back to your rooms this way without giving all of Hogwarts a show." He smirked a little and Hermione blushed horribly for what felt like the hundredth time.

She nodded at him and followed him to his door. He opened it for her and she slid past him into the corridor and trotted down the hallway, casting one last look over her shoulder to see him watching her. She didn't look back again.

He huffed and closed the door and went to sit by the fire again. He stared into the flames unable to get her body out of his head. She was too small really, as delicate as a bird. She was all soft skin and smooth curves. He had been surprised at what she was hiding under those robes. She was tiny waisted with wide hips and amble female attributes. Her legs were slender without being bony and quite long despite her size. He had liked what he'd seen, he couldn't deny that. It just made it so much more difficult. He was lusting after a student, no point in denying it. She was legally an adult in the wizarding world and she sure didn't look like a child, but he had watched her grow. Watched that insufferable little slip of a girl turn into a bright eyed and brilliant young woman. He was unworthy of anything that lovely. He would be marrying this witch in six days. Sweet Merlin, what the hell was he going to do?

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione! I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ginny. Professor Snape treated my burns and Pomfrey gave me some salve."

"That's great. Lucky Snape was there, eh? I heard he was livid when you got splashed by the potion. Neville still thinks Snape's going to kill him, I bet." Ginny laughed, but Hermione felt a bit ill at her easy dismissal. Snape had been very angry, but luckily he was too caught up on saving her to get to Neville. The potion had singed Neville's robe hems but other than that he had walked away unscathed.

Hermione walked down the corridor with Ginny, wanting to ask her something but not knowing how.

"Ginny" She asked her friend tentatively.

"What's up 'Mione?" said the redhead, her eyes suddenly sharp and focused on her friend.

"Well I was wondering...I'd rather not go alone-accept for the ministry official-I already feel so awkward about it-"

Ginny through up her hands, "Out with it, woman! I haven't got all day."

Hermione swallowed, "Would you go with me...to pick out my robes for the wedding?" She waited with bated breath for Ginny's answer.

"Oh Hermione" Ginny sighed. "Of course I'll go with you. You need not have asked. You can't possibly go alone. But what about Snape? Surely he should be there?"

Hermione grimaced, "Oh no, I don't think he'd like going all that much. Besides, he's already done so much. I'd hate to ask him."

"'Mione, he's going to be your husband. Are you telling me you can't even ask him to accompany you to get some robes?"

Hermione huffed wearily. "I know he would Ginny, but I don't want to inconvenience him. It's all I've been doing since this moronic marriage law was enacted."

Ginny nodded sadly, "Alright. I'll go...Besides, he's not supposed to see you in your dress until the wedding day. Bad luck and such."

Hermione laughed, "That's a muggle superstition Ginny. There's no truth to it!"

Ginny shrugged, "Muggles are quite clever sometimes. They could know something we don't."

Hermione shook her head, smiling. It felt good to joke around with Ginny like none of this had ever happened. "Very well. I suppose we'll need all the luck we can get to make this marriage work."

Ginny touched her shoulder gently, "It'll all work out Hermione. You'll see."

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you Hermione Granger?" A rather swotty looking third year Ravenclaw asked her as she sat eating her shepherd's pie.

Hermione swallowed nervously and put down her fork, "Yes..."

With a flourish he pulled out an envelope from his robes and handed it to her, "A missive from the headmaster." he explained importantly and strode off without another word.

Ginny snorted, "A rather self-important little midget isn't he?"

Hermione nodded absently and began to open the envelope before it was snatched out of her hand by Ron.

Hermione looked up at him, scandalized. Ron meanwhile was reading her letter and totally oblivious to her death stare.

He looked up and passed the letter back to her. "You're to go see the headmaster after dinner. What have you done this time?"

She shot him a venomous look and held the letter to her chest defensively. "I haven't done anything but nearly get killed. Had it ever occurred to you that the Dumbledore would want to see if I was okay?"

Ron swallowed a rather large bite of food before shrugging and shoveling more in. "Why are you two acting so strangely?" She asked Harry and Ron.

The two shared a quick glance before Harry spoke. "We're worried about you, 'Mione. One day you're engaged to Snape and the next you're nearly fried to a crisp in front of our eyes. We understand this whole situation is rotten and obviously not your fault, but we can't help thinking you could have made a better choice." Harry cleared his throat nervously. "You see, we've recently learned some things about Snape that have given us reason to doubt this marriage. He's not good news, Hermione. We aren't sure of your safety with a man like him."

Hermione held up her hand abruptly. "So what you're saying is, despite what the professor did today, despite the fact that he _saved my life, _you choose to believe some silly gossip and doubt my choice? Let's get a few things straight, I would never have said yes to Snape if I believed for one moment that he would hurt me. I do not believe him to be the kind of man to strike a woman, simply because his honor would not allow it. Secondly, I was well aware of his past and present role in the war when I accepted, and had even hoped to be of some help if the situation ever arose. Furthermore, I wanted to stay at Hogwarts and finish my education. I did not want to be shipped off to some foreign country or to live in the home of a perfect stranger. To be frank, I shouldn't have to justify my actions to either of you. As my best friends you should support me and trust me to make the right decisions for myself. Most of all, you should be there for me if things _do _go pear-shaped. I'll ask you not to question my decision again." And with that she stood up and strode from the hall, the headmaster's letter crinkling under her furious fingers.

Ginny reached over the table to smack both of them in the head, "You've done it now boys! Why'd you have to go and upset her like that? She's got enough to worry about without the two of you giving her a hard time!"

Ron stabbed at his food moodily, "We're just worried about what a git like Snape could do to her. She's our best friend. We only want her to be happy."

"Then let her be! Things will work out as they should without you interfering, Ron!"

Harry's green eyes clouded over with worry, "But...what if he does hurt her, Ginny?"

Ginny looked up at him steadily, "Then we know who he'll answer to, don't we?"

All three nodded and looked up at the head table where Snape was still staring dazedly at the Great Hall entrance, minutes after Hermione's departure.

Ginny twirled her fork idly between her fingers, "Though I don't think that time will ever come..." she said softly.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione wiped her eyes roughly on the back of her sleeves and stared dejectedly into the sink mirror.

"My my, don't you look dreadful! What would your dour fiancé think if he saw you now?" Moaning Myrtle cackled gleefully.

Hermione lashed out at her angrily, "Get lost, Myrtle!"

Myrtle's face pinched up in misery. "I was only having a bit of fun! The planets are aligned, you and Snape _deserve _each other!" she wailed and retreated to her toilet with a splash.

Hermione let out a tortured sigh, _Great, now I've upset everyone_.

She gathered her things and made her way from the bathroom to the Headmaster's office. She gave the gargoyle the aforementioned password and stepped onto the ascending steps. She knocked wearily on the door and was told to enter.

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore beamed, "You seem perfectly intact."

She plopped down heavily in the chair across from him. Her fingers twisted together in her lap. "I'm fine, Headmaster. Thanks to Professor Snape. Not a scratch on me."

"Yes, yes, quite remarkable, that potion of his is a real gem. I really do hope he can market it. It could do much for so many people!"

"What exactly did he use to heal me, sir?" Hermione asked, curious as ever.

"I'm not entirely sure, Miss Granger. That's something you would have to ask him." Dumbledore admitted.

"It's a potion meant to cleanse and mend severely scared skin tissue." A voice explained from the shadowy corner beside the door.

Hermione whipped around to see Snape step into the light and appraise her carefully. "It works very much like the essence of dittany would with the exception that it expels any outside matter that might have corrupted the tissue. Dittany only mends the flesh, sealing in the offending curse, ingredient, or what have you. The potion I developed purges the flesh of what should not be there and seals up the wound quickly, as to prevent further contamination. Instead of being ingested, it must be applied with the use of cleansed water to wash away the remnants. Without the water, the contaminants would continue to sit outside on the new flesh and will begin to eat away at it again. A rather inconvenient procedure, but very useful when one has the right tools."

Hermione sat awestruck in her chair. This man was a genius. She blushed furiously. This man was her fiancé and had seen her in next to nothing whilst administering her care. She clenched her fists. She really had to get over this shyness if this were to continue. He would see her in much less all too soon. The thought made her a ball of nerves.

"Thank you for all you did, sir." She looked him in the eyes earnestly but he only looked away, his onyx eyes troubled. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

His lips twitched as if he might snark at her but thought better of it, "The headmaster wished to know of your well-being and the care that I administered. He also wanted to know how the plans for the wedding were coming along." He said the last bit with the air of one who had suffered long under the headmaster's ridiculous tendencies.

"Oh, Severus! Don't sound so resigned! You're getting married. What kind of groom will you be if you continue to have that gloomy look on your face. All the wedding photos will be ruined!", Dumbledore scolded him.

Snape snarled, his hands balled up in tight fists, "How can you act so calm about this? This is a disaster! She is in danger every moment she is with me. It's just a matter of time before the Dark Lord finds out!"

Dumbledore's face became abruptly serious, "It is regrettable, though I'm counting on Tom to do what I know he will. He will want to use your connection to Miss Granger to get closer to Harry. It cannot be helped..." Dumbledore steepled his fingers and regarded them thoughtfully, "Though perhaps we can use it to our advantage. If we know what Tom will do, it makes it all the more easy to plan and build a strategy. It's too early to tell, but I believe this union will be tantamount to the war."

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment, looking as if he were holding back something vital. Finally he sighed and turned to Snape. "You feel it don't you Severus? You have always been attuned to these things."

Snape nodded as Hermione looked frantically between the two of them, "Feel what? What aren't you telling me, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore regarded her carefully, "I am not sure what will happen at this point but you should know- I am fully aware of the match percentage calculated by the ministry."

Hermione blushed furiously, refusing to look at Snape, as Dumbledore continued, " As you might have guessed, the match percentages are figured by a fool-proof magical formula. They are calculated using arithmacy. I know you have studied under Professor Vector for a few years and gained the highest possible marks, however...the formula for this particular equation is very advanced, nothing you would learn here at Hogwarts, but instead in higher levels of university when mastering a degree in that field."

"Not only is the procedure difficult, but it is also very intrusive. By using this formula you can tell anything about a person, the very fabric of their existence. Don't mistake me, this isn't anything as cloudy as Divination or a prophecy. It is exact figures and results; however the person performing the test must undergo rigorous training to survive it. The results are found using a combination of spells as well as equations, and if the witch or wizard isn't trained to delve into the results, it could cost them their lives. Though even I do not know the full extent of the procedure, I do know that the two of you would not have gotten that high of a percentage if it did not mean something."

"The test calculates magical power and the fact is, someone in the ministry knows that the powerful magic you both wield is compatible. In other words, it can be used as a weapon."

Hermione gasped in surprise but the Headmaster did not stop, "Severus has developed what you might refer to as a sixth sense. It is old magic, but once unlocked can never be blocked or pushed aside. He can feel magical signatures and wavelengths. By doing this he can sense the power of another wizard and identify their wavelength. Once he has done this he can adjust his magic to block or cancel out any attacks thrown at him by that person, which is why he is such an asset. Have you never wondered how he has survived this long under a vicious tyrant like Tom Riddle? He matches the wavelength of Tom when tortured by him, yet only pretends to be affected by the curses. Of course, this exerts a great amount of energy and leaves him nearly drained."

Dumbledore stood up suddenly and gazed out the window, his hand running idly along his beard. "On one such occasion last year, he was summoned in the middle of the day. His classes were covered by a fellow staff member and a standard excuse was provided, but I who knew where he had gone, was very troubled. I knew if Voldemort were summoning Severus in the middle of the day with no regard for his cover, that things must be urgent or extremely displeasing. As it turned out, Tom was very angry with his spy. Apparently, he had not delivered any useful information in so long that Voldemort considered killing him. Severus's power could not cancel out the killing curse so he was forced to provide information. Tom spared him his life but did torture him, so Severus returned to the castle very weak. His magic was merely a spark in the ashes, so to say, and he was in grave danger of dying."

"But when I rushed to his side minutes after his return I found him in his quarters sleeping peacefully, his magic restored. Furthermore, I heard a sixth year student, Miss Hermione Granger, had fallen unconscious during her Charms lesson and was in the infirmary due to severe exhaustion."

Hermione's brain was working overtime. No, it couldn't be...

"So I roused Severus from his sleep and demanded he tell me everything. He did so, but he also told me something quite strange. Do you know what that is, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore's eyes were fixed sharply on her, yet she found the courage to speak.

"I ran into Professor Snape that day. Though he wasn't in class and was supposed to be out ill, I crossed paths with him on the grounds."

Hermione swallowed and looked over at Snape but his head was bowed, his shoulders tense and unmoving. "He had looked ragged, as if he might collapse at any moment. And then... Then I felt this strange sensation like I was flooded with adrenaline but it wasn't...it was sweeter and harsher than that, it was my magic wasn't it? It came rushing to the surface of my skin as if summoned. Professor Snape reached out to me then, his eyes were scary, I remember. His pupils were so large that his eyes were pure black yet still, I don't think he knew _who I was._ He was looking at me, but he wasn't. And when his hand touched my face..." She stopped abruptly, trying to remember the feeling.

Snape looked up then, "What did you feel?" he prompted, yet she knew he must already know.

She looked down at her knotted fingers, "It felt as if every nerve in my body was suddenly alight. I think.. in that moment, I could actually _feel_ my magic. And every bit of it...every last spark was racing towards the professor's outstretched fingertips." She held her breath then, waiting for either one of them to speak to tell her that she was mad.

Dumbledore had turned back to face them, and he looked so old to Hermione that she thought he might wither like a dead flower before her eyes. "You must have reasoned that Professor Snape called out to your magic to save him, and it did. You mustn't misunderstand. You cannot simply give another person your magic. Imagine the bloodshed such an act would provoke. But there is no mistaking it, you gave Severus some of your magic when he most needed it. But almost as strange as the act itself, he only took just enough to spare your life. Though it left you thoroughly exhausted, you still had the ability to recover, and Severus was out of danger."

Dumbledore walked to stand in front of her. "As of now, the three of us are the only ones who know of this event and the bond you share. But I worry that the witch or wizard who performed the compatibility formula... might have stumbled across something they shouldn't know. If he or she reports this to their superior, the two of you could be in grave danger. If Voldemort were ever to find out of the bond between the two of you, he would immediately capture you and Severus. Tom would see you as a weapon that could destroy or aid him. He would not allow you to live freely. I fear this marriage law has put both of you in danger, which is why I am pleased that you two are together. Separately you two are powerful but together you could change everything."

Abruptly Dumbledore was smiling again, "So forgive me for being happy about your union, but it just makes everything so much more hopeful." Hermione stared at him incredulously.

All seriousness again, Dumbledore said, "This is all I can tell you for now. But you'll have to trust me, both of you. We must proceed with caution. I'm counting on your research abilities to enlighten us, Miss Granger. If you can, find out what this bond you share with Severus is and if it has ever happened before. This could be vital to winning the war against Voldemort."

Hermione nodded dazedly and stood, "Headmaster.. I was wondering if Ginny Weasley can accompany me to the dress fitting tonight? I would be much more comfortable with her there."

"Why of course, dear. That's an excellent idea. I fear Severus would be rather useless in that situation." Dumbledore beamed delightfully.

Snape turned to look at her, his eyes stripped down and vulnerable, she was becoming used to this look. "I can still accompany you, if you wish."

Hermione dismissed him with an airy wave of her hand, "Oh no, it's fine. You just worry about your own robes, Professor. And... I promise to do my best to figure out what this is we share between us. I won't let you down." She said passionately.

He nodded his head, "I know you will, Hermione. Please excuse me." With that he left, the office door closing softly behind him.

Meanwhile, Hermione stared after him in amazement. Did he have that much faith in her? And furthermore, did he just call her Hermione?

8888888888888888888

In the corridor outside Dumbledore's office, Severus leaned his head against the cold stone wall as air rushed from between his lips in ragged pants. _Her magic is getting stronger_ he thought.

In Dumbledore's office her magical wavelengths had rushed him, almost trying to climb inside of his being. His own magic had rejoiced, and sought hers out. He'd had to reign it in of course. The merging of their magic was, on some level, quite dangerous.

Suddenly liquid fire raced up Severus's arm, his old mark burning like coal on his white flesh. He was being summoned. _Oh no_. The Dark Lord must have found out. But Severus was prepared.

With resolve to protect his future wife he set a powerful stride down the hallway, out to the grounds, past the gates and disapparated, his cloak whipping harshly like a crashing wave at sea.

8888888888888888888

"So I was thinking, 'Mione, after the dress appointment we could go to the Three Broomsticks for a pint. I mean, you'll be a married woman soon and you haven't even celebrated. What about your bachelorette party?"

Ginny sat on Hermione's bed, pouting slightly and dressed in a large crimson sweater, black leggings, and thigh high boots. Pair all that with her sleek auburn hair and she was drop dead gorgeous.

Hermione, in that moment, felt hopelessly plain. She turned away from her best friend to dig through her closet. "I don't know Ginny. Dumbledore's only given me permission for the appointment."

Hermione pulled out a short green dress Ginny had given her for her birthday. She'd never worn it, however.

"Ooh, wear that one!" Ginny exclaimed and continued on more seriously, "And don't give me that, Granger. You're the brightest witch at Hogwarts and Dumbledore loves you. You could get away with murder with nothing but a slap on the wrist!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny good- naturedly. Ginny was exaggerating, of course, but she had a point. "All right then. But it won't be much of a bachelorette party with just the two of us."

Ginny shrugged, "Do want anyone else there?"

Hermione turned to gaze at her friend, clutching the rich green velvet dress to her chest. She'd never really known a girl at Hogwarts that she could call her friend before Ginny. In fact, Ginny was her only friend really if you didn't count Harry and Ron. No, she didn't want anyone else at her impromptu bachelorette party. It was also abundantly clear who her bridesmaid would be.

"No Gin, no one else." Hermione said softly.

Ginny looked at her sharply then, and sensing her mood, got up and threw her arms around Hermione. "I've got you, Sister. Don't cry, I'm here."

Hermione tucked her head into Ginny's shoulder and took a moment to breathe, her arms loose around her friends back. "Thank you Ginny." she said finally.

Ginny took a step back, her hands resting on Hermione's shoulder, and gazed at her critically. "Now go put that dress on, girl, and we'll get you all fixed up for your party." Ginny was in makeover mode.

Hermione nodded and retired to the bathroom with her dress, feeling marginally better.

8888888888888888888

"Whoa!" Ginny exclaimed, "Hermione's a hottie!"

Hermione blushed furiously, "Don't Ginny. It's just the dress."

"Dear, I see curves. I'm pretty sure that isn't the dress. How in the name of Merlin's saggy undies did you manage to hide those." Ginny asked, gesturing to Hermione chest.

Hermione blushed seven shades of red and crossed her arms over herself, "It was a struggle, mind you, and here you are turning me into a dirty tart in a matter of minutes." Hermione replied dryly.

Ginny frowned at her, "Do you know how many witches would kill to have boobs that big and you're only _ashamed. _Honestly, 'Mione, you're blessed. Just because you show that you are a woman doesn't make you a tart. Really!"

Ginny then pounced on her like a cat on a gnome. "But your hair, on the other hand, desperately needs fixing."

Ginny then proceeded to twist her hair into submission and into a bun. Then, expertly wielding her eyeliner and mascara, Ginny applied makeup to Hermione's eyes until they looked large and glamorous. Hermione had to admit, she felt pretty then.

"Alright Hermione, let's go try on some dresses. And after that, we're going to get roaring drunk."

8888888888888

Severus apparated to Voldemort's stronghold. It lay in the valley between two mountains. Severus wasn't precisely sure which country he was in, only that it was warmer than Scotland.

He proceeded to the large mansion that seemed as if it had been dropped in between the mountains only recently. Severus thought it just might have been, knowing Tom Riddle.

The house was dimly lit and icy cold. Death eaters edged to the sides of the hallway as he passed, and he knew that they were all waiting on him.

He emerged in what he assumed was the living room. Voldemort was seating on a large, black leather chair. He somehow managed to make that ordinary piece of furniture seem like a throne. But then, that was the reason all the Death Eaters followed him in the first place.

He had seemed like a god, sent to cleanse the world of filth. When really the only filth had been the Dark Lord's depravity.

Severus sunk to one knee in a bow before Voldemort and waited for his master to tell him to stand. He didn't however.

"Severusss," the Dark Lord lisped, "How kind of you to join us." His tone was mocking, but Severus showed no sign of annoyance, he knew better.

"I've heard things about you, my dear servant. Of the most troubling nature. Can you imagine what they might be?"

Keeping his eyes glued to the wooden floor, Severus replied, "You've heard that I am to marry the mudblood Granger, My Lord." He kept his voice toneless, betraying no disgust or jubilation at the admission.

"And why is that, Snape?" The Dark Lord hissed angrily. He'd obviously hoped that Severus would deny the rumors.

"To benefit you, of course. She is close to Harry Potter and you want Potter dead at your feet. I'm sure we can use her somehow." Snape was lying through his teeth but he knew just what Voldemort wanted to here.

"I should have known, my dear Severusss." Voldemort passed a gentle hand over Severus's head and he repressed a shudder. "You always please me. You who are not afraid and who seek my ascent to power. I am sorry for questioning your loyalty. You may look at me."

Snape met the cold crimson gaze of his master and emptied his mind. Some people would be lured into a false sense of security after a speech like that from Voldemort. But not Snape. He knew the wicked ways of his Lord all too well.

When Voldemort came up empty in Severus's mind he continued, "But I must punish you, Severus. You did not consult me first. You are too proud. And what is more humbling than pain? CRUCIO!"

8888888888888

Hermione shifted restlessly in her seat. Ginny had gone to get drinks and left Hermione sitting alone at the table where she was the object of many stares.

The dress fitting had gone fairly well. Hermione was exceptionally thankful that Ginny had come along to the appointment. The ministry official was cold and disinterested, and spent most of her time scribbling away on her notepad.

In the end, Hermione had chosen a rather simple design, mostly because she knew that Severus would prefer simplicity and, if she was honest with herself, she did want to please him. She knew that there really wasn't anything to repay him for what he'd done for her, but she liked to think the small things she did for him might lessen the weight on her heart.

After the fitting, Ginny had carted her off to the Three Broomsticks, as promised. The moment they walked in, all eyes had swiveled in their direction and stayed locked there. At first, Hermione assumed they were all looking at Ginny, and indeed some were. But after Ginny had galloped off to get the drinks, many eyes remained on Hermione.

She wasn't used to the spotlight at all, despite being Harry Potter's best friend. She tended to hide under her bangs and avoid eye contact. The clothing she wore was always loose and nondescript. Her mother always told her not to dress too provocatively. 'If all they see is your body, they will never see your brain', her mother used to say.

And she agreed with her mother. The Yule Ball was a prime example of her mother's words. It took weeks for all the boys to stop ogling her and even longer for the girl's to stop shooting her resentful glares.

Hermione brushed a stray curl behind her ear and continued to twist her fingers in her lap, anxiously waiting for Ginny to return. She felt exposed in the dress. The neckline was appallingly low and the dress itself far too clingy. Most girls thought it fun to dress this way, but Hermione only felt embarrassed.

"And what are you doing over here looking all shame- faced for?" Ginny demanded indignantly. Hermione's head shot up to meet the hard brown gaze of her companion.

Hermione shrugged, smiling awkwardly, "I just feel a bit under- dressed, that's all."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're such a prude, Hermione. Loosen up a bit. These are your last day's as a single witch."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably at the reminder, "Right, sorry Gin. Won't happen again." She offered her friend an apologetic smile. Ginny's 'Molly gaze' flickered and receded and she was all jittery, laughing Ginny again.

And so it began. Ginny forcing drink after drink into Hermione's hands as they both grew heavily intoxicated.

"Merlin, I love being seventeen!" Ginny exclaimed, sloshing her mead onto the table .

Hermione giggled loudly and in hushed tones reminded her friend, "But you aren't seventeen at all. At least we know your aging potion is top notch!"

Ginny smiled widely at her friend, "You'd think they would have adapted their age detector spell to pick up on things like that! How stupid!"

"Ginny." Hermione said.

"I had to blackmail Fred and George into teaching me the potion. I knew I'd use it one day!"

"Ginny."

"I mean, how thick could you get? Not adapting the spell to detect an aging po-"

"Ginny, you're shouting. Literally, the entire pub can hear you." Hermione explained to her inebriated friend, her voice cracking with restrained laughter.

Ginny stopped to look at her friend, her expression puzzled. Then, she broke into peals of laughter which Hermione joined until they were both clutching their stomachs.

Suddenly, Hermione became aware of a presence behind her and turned to see Madame Rosmerta smirking down at them. "Just so you know Miss Weasley, I'm fully aware of your age." They both stared at her, their mouths gaping open unattractively. Rosmerta eyes softened, "But I'm also aware of Miss Granger's situation and could not deprive her of good company simply because of the age of her friend."

Hermione felt her mood plummet to the bottom of her empty mug. It was oddly sobering, "Thank you, Rosmerta." Hermione said awkwardly. Her fingers sliding restlessly over the worn ceramic of her cup.

"Don't mention it, Dear." Rosmerta patted Hermione's shoulder soothingly and, after depositing another pint on their table, sashayed away, her robes floating behind her.

"Hermione," Ginny called hesitantly, "Are you alright?"

Hermione plastered on her best fake smile, which Ginny had the decency not to comment on, "I'm grand, Gin. Just grand."

8888888888888

Hermione stumbled down the corridor. She'd insisted that Ginny go on without her when she stopped at a bathroom. She'd watched Ginny struggle up the corridor from her vantage point, weaving in a most alarming manner.

After the coast was clear, Hermione ducked into the bathroom to relieve herself and then spent a long time in front of the mirror, just looking at her reflection.

The liquor made her forget her situation for a while, but it was only more devastating to be reminded of it now. Hermione was scared, panicked, and uncertain of how events would unfold. She was trusting Snape explicitly. The thought was both frightening and reassuring at the same time.

With a weary sigh, she exited the bathroom and began the long journey up to Gryffindor tower. The whole world was tilting around her, and as she struggled to put one foot in front of the other, her situation became more and more hilarious to her fuzzy mind.

She giggled loudly into her hand and nearly plummeted to the ground. She caught herself on the stone wall and pushed herself back up, stumbling forward only to be seized suddenly by warm, calloused hands.

"Tut, tut, Granger, wandering the halls so late at night?" A voice like silk whispered in her ear.

She spun around, or at least tried to, and landed spectacularly into Snape's chest. His hands reached out to steady her and it was then he realized her state.

"Are you drunk, Miss Granger? And where are your robes?" His cheeks were tinged a bit pink.

She had the decency to blush. His eyes traveled down the length of her body and back up, his gaze strangely heated. Hermione felt absolutely naked in that moment.

As his sable eyes met her amber stare, she began to feel a strange flush all over her body and a flooding heat in her belly. _What on earth is that, _she thought dazedly. She was all too aware of his close proximity and his blazing, rough touch on her arms.

She was over whelmed by his presence. He smelled sweet and smoky, like clove incense. She became aware of how terribly tall he was. She felt like a small, delicate wisp of a girl standing in front of him.

His hands slid up her arms, over her shoulders, and settled around her face. He tilted it up to meet his and she could not escape his eyes. His look alone was doing strange things to her. It was making her _want _something from him, though she wasn't exactly sure what.

"Hermione" he whispered, his voice like silk sliding across her flesh. She shivered lightly and his eyes, which had looked so tired just a minute before, lit up like a spark to a flame.

One of his hands slid slowly, hesitantly down her side and settled around her hip. His fingers dug into the rich velvet of her dress as he pulled her forward.

Hermione felt wide awake, more sober than she'd ever been in her life as her body sank willingly into his embrace. Her magic rushed to the surface of her skin, towards Severus. She felt as if she were coming home.

His body felt muscular and warm as he folded her into his arms. His head dipped down and his lips captured hers in a searing kiss.

Hermione had only been kissed by Viktor Krum. The whole experience had been rather awkward. He had been a bit too gropey for her tastes and a bit of a rough kisser. Needless to say, she'd been relieved when they'd called off their romantic relationship. Viktor was just a good friend now.

Snape's kiss was anything but awkward. His kiss consumed her, as his arms made an unbreakable cage around her. His lips were scorching as they sought hers, applying a gentle yet sure pressure that made her blood boil.

Her heart was racing frantically inside of her chest as she brought her arms up to twine around his neck, her fingers twisting in his silky hair. He groaned against her mouth, that simple sound made a sharp bolt of pleasure zip up her spine, fogging her brain. She gasped as she surrendered herself to his touch and his earth-shattering kiss.

He gathered her up closer to his body so they were chest to chest, his arms supporting her lest she fall. His demanding mouth parted hers as his tongue traced her bottom lip. His tongue found hers and began a wicked dance inside her mouth as she felt her magic sizzling against her skin.

For a moment she was frightened; her magic had never done that before. But she soon forgot about its chaotic actions as Snape captured the clips in her hair and pulled them out, the pins rattling faintly as they clattered to the ground. Her hair came tumbling down, and Severus fisted his hand in it, using her tresses to control the angle of their kiss.

Hermione had never felt so out of control in her life. Snape had her in his power and she had no inclination to escape. His presence was a heady drug that left her gasping against his mouth. He smirked against her lips, his devilish mouth trailing down to her throat and nipping at her collarbone.

Some part of her knew that this attack came out of nowhere, that the Professor was far too reserved and cold to ever be doing these things to her. The rest of her, however, couldn't give a damn about logic.

She squirmed and gasped as he continued his slow torture down her chest. Her vision blurred as his tongue darted out to taste the hollow of her collarbone. She writhed against him and his hold on her tightened possessively. "Hermione" he growled huskily. His voice sounded so raw, it wrapped around her like ivy to a wooden post. His lips seized hers again suddenly, his fingertips sinking into her hips once more.

"Yes" she answered against his mouth as the world fell away from her, and she cried out in dismay as she plummeted out of his arms and into darkness.

Hyperventilating. Feeling like a total fan girl right now. IT'S TOO INTENSE! *FAINT*

xxxSapphire lune


End file.
